A Tale of Twelve Reapings
by LawrenceDaddarioWatsonStewart
Summary: Depicting all the districts putting up their living Victors for the Third Quarter Quell. I got the numbers off of podium names and a Tumblr list, to account for sixteen dead Victors by the time of this event. Enjoy!
1. District 1

**District 1**

The seven living Victors of District 1 (out of eleven total) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Five of them were men, and two of them were women. One of those women, Cashmere Ritchson, picked at the tendrils of her blonde hair nervously.

Roped off in pens on the Justice Building stage, the Victors watched as the escort selected from the Reaping Balls: "The female tribute from District 1: Cashmere Ritchson!"

Cashmere took her place as her male partner was called.

"The male tribute from District 1: Gloss Ritchson!" So it was that her twin brother and immediate predecessor was Reaped alongside her. Because nothing could be more entertaining than watching a brother and sister try to kill each other.


	2. District 2

**District 2**

The eight living Victors of District 2 (out of twelve total - the most for a district ever!) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Five of them were men, and three of them were women. An older male of the group, Brutus Gunn, smirked as he surveyed the scene. What a Quell twist! Brilliant! Inspired!

The district escort began the Reaping: "The female tribute from District 2: Enobaria Golding!" Enobaria had won over a decade ago, and was scarcely thirty years of age.

"The male tribute from District 2: Magnus Sterlingshire!"

Not that old fool! Brutus shoved Magnus nearly off the stage as he leapt forward eagerly: "I volunteer as tribute!" Brutus was over forty, but still in remarkable shape. He wanted to win and get all the glory again! He knew he could too!

Brutus and Enobaria raised their arms jointly and cheered eagerly as they were sent to do batttle once more.


	3. District 3

**District 3**

All five Victors of District 3 waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Three of them were men and two of them were women.

The escort plucked from the ladies' Reaping Ball: "The female tribute from District 3: Wiress Plummer!"

In shock, Wiress mumbled to herself as she was guided to her place.

"The male tribute from District 3: Beetee Latier!" Beetee wiped at his spectacles as he calmly took his place. Both Reaped Victors - aging and in their fifties - were escorted to the train.


	4. District 4

**District 4**

All six Victors of District 4 waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Two of them were men, and four of them were women.

"The female tribute from District 4: Annie Cresta!" Annie, a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair who was only crowned half a decade before, covered her mouth with a hand and began to hysterically wail. That is, until an 80-year-old grandma beside her named Mags frantically raised her hand. She couldn't speak - not since her stroke - but the old woman volunteered anyway.

Finnick Odair sighed with relief upon seeing this turn of events. He did not even mind so much when the escort called "The male tribute from District 4: Finnick Odair!"

He would be returning to the arena after a decade. But it didn't matter. At least Annie was safe...


	5. District 5

**District 5**

The six Victors of District 5 (out of seven total) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Four of them were men, and two of them were women.

James Logan stole a swig from his flask as the girls were attended to first. "The female tribute from District 5: Ivette Li-Sanchez!"

Poor Ivette. She had only won a good seventeen years prior. Still young and pretty.

"The male tribute from District 5: James Logan!"

Oh no. He was going back in! After three decades - more than three decades! - on the outside. He couldn't win again in his drunken state! James didn't want to die!

Except now it was only a matter of time...


	6. District 6

**District 6**

The three living Victors of District 6 (out of four total) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Two were men and there was only one woman. Megan Hayes took her place before the escort could even call her name. Pointless. She was my the only option; she knew that, even in her state high off the morphling.

The escort simply moved onto the men: "The male tribute from District 6: Justin Hix!"

Oh no. Her morphling partner and good friend. Both young thirty-somethings stared with dead eyes into the cameras before being rounded up for their doom...


	7. District 7

**District 7**

The five living Victors of District 7 (out of seven total) waited to see who would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Four of them were men, and there was only one woman. That single woman, Johanna Mason scowled throughout her pre-ordained Reaping. She couldn't believe she was getting screwed over for the second time in only a couple years, as the escort called out: "The female tribute from District 7: Johanna Mason!"

Johanna took her spot, hands on her hips. Now, which of these four bums was going back in with her?

"The male tribute from District 7: Blight Jordan!"

The worst of them all! Blight was useless, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about killing him. Someone else would get him...


	8. District 8

**District 8**

The two living Victors of District 8 (out of four total) didn't have to wait for anything. There was one man and one woman, barely fulfilling the Quell twist.

Cecelia Sanchez and Woof Casino took their places before the escort could announce their names. What was the point?

The woman, Cecelia, consoled her three young children who rushed the stage in tears. "Mommy is coming back," she lied.

She stole a quick kiss from her husband (she had been one of the few Victors to marry) before leading a senile and unaware Woof into the Justice Building...


	9. District 9

**District 9**

All five Victors of District 9 waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Only one was a man, and the other four were women.

Cracking his neck muscles, Daniel Bernhardt didn't have to wait for his fate; it was already known. "The male tribute from District 9: Daniel Bernhardt!" Despite being out of the arena for over thirty years, maybe he could make a go of it.

He just needed a good District partner...

"The female tribute from District 9: Marian Green!"

The middle aged grandma. Daniel could have gotten worse as he and his one time mentor were forced onto the train as tributes once again...


	10. District 10

**District 10**

The five living Victors of District 10 (out of six total) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Four were men and only one was a woman.

Tiffany Waxler was that unfortunate woman, and when she was prompted by the escort ("The female tribute from District 10: Tiffany Waxler!"), she morosely took her place.

"The male tribute from District 10: Jackson Spidell!" Jackson was a peer of hers. Both only in their twenties, they were too young to die, as both surely would this time...


	11. District 11

**District 11**

The four living Victors of District 11 (out of five total) waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Only one was a man, and three of them were women.

But Chaff Mitchell had never been one to stay out of a fight. He waited as his district partner was chosen: "The female tribute from District 11: Seeder Howell!" Poor Seeder. She was like a mother to him.

"The male tribute from District 11: Chaff Mitchell!" Chaff put on a jovial smile as he swaggered over to Seeder and into the Justice Building, his stump of a hand swinging uselessly at his side...


	12. District 12

**District 12**

All three Victors of District 12 waited to see which of them would be Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Two were men... and only one was a woman.

A young woman. Still of normal Reaping age herself. One of last year's champions, Katniss Everdeen, stood still as the escort read her name. "The female tribute from District 12... Katniss Everdeen." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked over to the men. The older of the two nodded shortly.

"The male tribute from District 12... Haymitch Abernathy!" The last Victor of a Quell. Katniss looked up horrified as predictably -

"I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta Mellark, her young lover and co-Victor from last year, sacrificed himself. Haymitch put out a hand to stop the land.

"I can't let you do that."

"You can't stop me."

"Peeta -"

"Let go," Peeta hissed. And so a pair of Star-Crossed Lovers gave up their lives for the second year in a row...


End file.
